lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo vs. Evil
" " is the 10th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on June 24, 2013. This is the 30th episode overall. Plot Leo is trapped by Marcus at school, but escapes and follows Marcus to his house. He gets photographic evidence that not only proves that Marcus is evil, but that he also wants the Lab Rats. Unfortunately, he is captured by Marcus' robot. Leo escapes by out-thinking Marcus with a move Chase used to beat Adam at arm wrestling (which is being clever). When Leo tries to bust Marcus, his phone is destroyed by the broken teleporter. Marcus' house appears normal except for a camera that Donald suspiciously notices, but doesn't mention. Marcus' dad reveals himself and says that Marcus has failed him and he will take care of Donald and the Lab Rats. Meanwhile, the Lab Rats try out a teleporter, but accidentally teleport Tasha to Fresno and must fix the teleporter (one of Davenport's inventions) to bring her back. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Mentioned Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Trivia *This is Leo's first mission alone. *This is the first episode that Marcus' dad was revealed, although he was mentioned early. It also reveals he is the mysterious figure Marcus is working for. **It is also revealed that Davenport might suspect something. *Some of the Shadowy Figure's plans are shown, but not revealed. *This is Douglas's first appearance in the series. *It is revealed there are cameras in Marcus's lab. *The reason why Marcus and his dad want to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase is revealed in Bionic Showdown. *Marcus Davenport would have been exposed if it wasn't for Davenport's teleporter. * This is the first and only appearance of Donald's teleporter. * The silver chairs in Douglas' lair look exactly like the ones that Mr. Davenport has in his new lab in Season 3. * This is the third episode with Leo's name in the title. The first being Leo's Jam and the second time being Air Leo. **This is the fourth episode to have a character's name in the title. The first being Leo's Jam, the second being Air Leo, and the third being Spike's Got Talent. Cultural References * A reference to the 1987 film RoboCop is made because Marcus' home security robot looks and behaves like a version of the ED-209. Goofs * In Mission Invisible, Security Cameras recorded the Rat's bionics on tape. However, when Marcus uses his bionics, there is no sign of it being recorded or revealed. ** Although, given Marcus's cunning, he could've covered his tracks and made sure his presence was never noted. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:LeovsEvil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Marcus Arc Category:Major Events